1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging roller, a process cartridge, and a manufacturing method of a charging roller.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, first, a charge is formed on a surface of an image holding member formed of a photoconductive photoreceptor including an inorganic or organic material by using a charging device, an electrostatic latent image is formed with a laser beam or the like obtained by modulating an image signal, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed to be visualized with charged toner to form a toner image. The toner image is electrostatically transferred to a transfer member such as a recording sheet or the like, directly or through an intermediate transfer body, and is fixed onto a recording material, and a reproduced image is obtained.